Being Bottom
by Mikko Uchima
Summary: Ummmm its a KidXSoul request its a lemon i hope you guys enjoy


Hiiii its me again, this is a request for blackbloodbaby its gunna be KidXSoul yes Kids on top.

Soul: seriously I thought I was seme!

You are its just this request is KidXSoul so your on bottom ^.^

Kid: haha im seme this time!

Ok do the disclaimer please!

Soul and Kid: She dosent own Soul Eater we don't think she even has a soul

Hey! Well its true anyway ON WITH THE STORY!

When Kid woke up this morning his ass was as sore as anything.

'Damn! Why do I always end up with the sore ass?' Kid thought while trying to adjust his position to make the pain dull.

His actions made his bed buddy and reason for his sore ass stir. Crimson eyes fluttered open and looked into golden ones.

"Morning Kid" Soul greeted then gave his lover a small peck on the lips.

"Morning Soul" Kid said a hint of pain in his voice and he winced as he moved to get dressed.

"Sore from last night? Well we did do it 3 times last night I image you would be"

"Shut up! Next time your on bottom now get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast in 10 minutes" Kid said as he headed downstairs.

"Gee id love to see him get me on bottom" Soul mumbled but Kid still heard him anyway.

'Hmmm that's what he thinks I'll ask Maka to take him hunting for kishin souls and while she does that I'll get somethings ready'

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka screamed as she attacked the kishin soul. The kishin split in half and she sighed.

'I hope this was long enough for Kid to finish his plan' Maka thought.

"That was the last one we can head back home now" Soul stated as he ate the kishin soul.

"No im heading home Kid wants you to head to his house"

"Ok then I'll drop you home then I'll head to Kids house"

When Soul walked into his lovers house, no one was in the mansion , not even the Thompson sisters could be found Soul figured they had gone shopping…. But were was Kid?

Soul wandered up to Kids bedroom as soon as he walked through the door he was blindfolded and he heard the door being shut and locked.

"K-Kid that is you right?"Soul stuttered hoping it was indeed his lover.

"Yes" the answer was short and sweet but it brung relief to Soul.

Kid pushed Soul onto the bed and tied his wrists to the bedposts.

"Whos not gunna be on top?"

"You heard that did you?"

"Yeah now shut up" Kid said and he leaned now and placed a searing kiss on Souls lips. Kid then licked Souls lips asking for entrance which Soul gave access to immediately. Kids toung roamed Souls mouth licking and sucking on his toung making the binded boy moan.

They parted and Soul was panting and a slight moan of protest.

"Can you atleast untie the blindfold ?" Soul panted. Kid untied the blind fold to see the lust in Souls eyes.

"I think you have to much cloths on"

"So do you" Soul panted back.

Kid removed the binds from Souls hands and removed his shirt kissing down his jaw until he reached the junction between shoulder and neck he suckled and then bit down on his skin rather harshly then licking and kissing it to make up for the bite. Kid then went to the other side and did the same thing to make it symmetrical.

"Mmmmm" Soul moaned "Stop Teasing"

"Hmmm I want you to beg me" Kid said as his went to Souls pant line nibbling on the fabric to tease his lover further. Kid could feel the heat from the throbbing member under the fabric. Kid unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down taking the boxers with them he lowered his face and let his warm breath ghost over Souls throbbing length.

"Please Kid please!" Soul begged, Kid brung 3 fingers to Souls mouth.

"Suck" Kid commanded and Soul obliged sucking hard and wet making Kids fingers as wet as possible because he knew what was coming. Kid took his fingers out of Souls mouth and put Souls member in his mouth then he pushed a finger into Souls entrance.

"Nhgg" soul winced at the small pain in his abdomen but let out a (very manly) squeak when kid entered another finger into his entrance.

"AHH! DO THAT AGAIN!" Soul moaned when kid hit his protest. Kid entered the third and last finger into Souls entrance hitting his protest dead on making Soul see stars.

Kid pulled his fingers out and Soul whimpered from the loss of fingers but shut up when he felt something bigger press against his entrance.

"No take off your cloths first" Soul said noting kid still had his cloths on.

"Fine" Kid said then faster than you could blink an eye his cloths were gone and positioning himself at Souls entrance . Kid slowly pushed himself in to the hilt sta;;ing to give Soul time to adjust.

"Move" Soul said. Kid abliged and started slow but gained speed and power as he thrust himself into Souls entrance hitting Souls protest head on each time.

"K-K-Kid im g-unna ahh!" Soul said as he came over his and Kids stomachs, Kid only lasted a few more thrusts and came deep inside Soul. Kid collapsed on Soul to catch his breath then pulled himself out and rolled off Soul and onto his side panting.

"So im never gunna make you bottom eh?" Kid teased.

"It wasn't so bad now I know why you like being bottom I don't know why your always complaining about a sore ass."

"Just wait till morning" Kid laughed at Soul who just arched an eyebrow at his laughing lover.

"Well see".

A.N: I hope you guys enjoyed my first lemon plz review ull get homemade cookies!


End file.
